


Kissing Lesson

by miraculousstorytelling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, kissing lesson trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/miraculousstorytelling
Summary: Cat Noir asks Ladybug for a kissing lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely piece of art: http://xallyxcatxs.tumblr.com/post/150620011553/6-ladynoir-for-the-kiss-art-challenge  
> Please check it out. It's absolutely wonderful!

 "Hey, milady, can I ask a favor?"

Ladybug raised a brow. "It depends on the favor, kitty."

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

"I've kissed you," she reminded him, smiling. "Remember?"

"No." She knew he didn't, but he'd certainly heard enough about it from his kwami to know what she meant. "I just..." He looked down, swinging his feet. "I'm not sure I know how."

"Really?" She glanced over at him, "I wouldn't have guessed."

"I've been kind of...sheltered. My only friend for a while wasn't really someone I'd want to ask."

"Hm..." She looked back to the city in front of them, tapping the edge of the building where they sat. "So, there's someone you want to kiss?"

He blushed. "Maybe."

"Does this mean you've moved on from me?" she asked, her tone light despite the confusing pain in her chest. She loved Adrien, she reminded herself, so if Cat Noir was turning his attention to someone else, that was a good thing.

"Who says it _isn't_ you?" He grinned, gently nudging her with his elbow.

She laughed. "Is it?"

He just smiled.

"I know a little," she answered finally. "But I'm not exactly a kissing expert."

He repositioned himself so he was seated facing her. "Could you teach me?"

She briefly considered the pros and cons. After all, she had a crush on someone else, and he seemed smitten with her. He was her partner, and this would complicate things. She cared about Cat Noir, and this...this could be a huge mistake. At the same time, though, this was Cat Noir. Her silly and sweet partner, who was asking her for help. While perhaps she wasn't the best option, he trusted her and, if she were to be completely honest with herself, she trusted him, too. Their eyes met, his hopeful and hers hesitant, and she couldn't help but nod and turn to fully face him.

She moved closer, both seated cross-legged with their knees and and feet touching. He leaned closer, heart racing.

"Okay, first you have to build up to it." She took a steadying breath. "Eye contact. Gentle touches. Complimenting the other person." Her lips quirked into a half-smile. "Preferably without puns."

"You're kitten me. No puns?" He joked, hiding his nerves behind a grin.

"Trust me, it kills the mood."

He chuckled and hesitantly reached out a hand, "Um, can I?"

She nodded.

He rested a hand on the side of her jaw, and she swallowed at the brush of leather over her cheek.

"Good." She leaned forward, contemplating how to explain the next step. "Okay, then for the kiss itself, you... well." This was definitely a bad idea, she thought to herself even as she continued speaking, "I could show you."

His eyes widened. "Y-Yeah. That... yeah!"

They'd already kissed, she reasoned. Surely, this wouldn't change things any more than the one that had cured him of Dark Cupid's arrow. "So, I'll just...go ahead and demonstrate. Then, I'll explain after."

"Okay."

"Now, just tilt your head," she instructed softly.

"Like this?" He asked after doing as instructed.

"Y-Yeah and...uh..." She angled slightly, "Close your eyes."

He nodded and closed his eyes. She watched him silently for a moment, finally cupping the back of his neck and gently pulling him closer. His breath ghosted over her lips as she moved forward, and she saw a deep red blush spread over his cheeks. Something in the back of her mind chanted that this was a mistake, but she chose to ignore it.

She pressed her lips to his, and she immediately knew that this was, indeed, a terrible mistake. Still, as she closed her eyes and moved closer, it was absolutely a mistake that she would love to make again and again. His lips were soft, she noted, wondering what kind of lip products he used and further wondering if hers were chapped by comparison.

Her nose rubbed over his as she repositioned herself for a better angle, and she smiled. Part of her had wondered if this would be awkward, but in reality it felt like the most natural thing in the world. He felt warm and safe, and she adored the way her heart fluttered at his soft hum of approval. While she had expected him to enjoy this, she hadn't expected to be so pleased with it. His free hand moved up to slowly interlace his fingers with those of her free hand. She squeezed, and she could swear he let out a soft purr.

Part of her knew she should back off now. This was certainly a sufficient demonstration, but she wasn't quite ready to stop. She wanted to stay here and bask in his delicate touches, in the happy little sound he made each time she shifted. The rational part of her mind urged her to slow down. Instead, she held him closert still, gently tangling her fingers in his hair and marveling at how he shivered under her touch.

In the end, he leaned back, staring up at her with wide eyes and even wider pupils, his lips and cheeks bright red as he searched her expression for some sign that she had responded to him just as much as he'd responded to her. He was rewarded by the sight of a breathless, blushing Ladybug who watched him as he delicately pressed a kiss to each knuckle of the hand he held in his own.

"I think..." She swallowed. "I think you understand it pretty well, kitty."

"You're a great teacher," he murmured, looking up at her with a genuine smile, "Thank you, milady."

That smile... That soft, warm smile... She jerked back, tugging her hand free as internal alarms sounded and woke her from her stupor. "W-well, it's getting late. I should really be going."

He raised a brow. "Is...everything okay?"

No. Everything wasn't okay. She'd just kissed Cat Noir and really, _really_ liked it. Then, he had to flash her this beatific smile that reminded her so much of Adrien it hurt. "Yeah, I just..." She fiddled with her yo-yo as she slowly backed up. "I just need to be going home. I have plans tomorrow."

"If I crossed a line..."

"No, not at all." She shook her head. Of course he was worried, and that only made her feel guiltier. "I just..." She let out a weak laugh, relaxing just a little. "I guess I wasn't expecting that."

He grinned, leaping to his feet. "You weren't expecting to _like_ it."

His jab made it easier for her to dismiss the moment, and she rolled her eyes. "Don't get a big head now. It just means you shouldn't be nervous about kissing the girl you like."

He stepped closer, a little hesitant but still smiling, and her heart rate spiked. "So, does that mean I can kiss you again?"

She smirked, ignoring the small, irritating part of her that was already begging her to agree. She even ignored the much larger, much more insistent part of her that urged her to shut him down. Instead, she listened to the part of her that was maybe just a bit smitten and teasingly offered, "If you can catch me." Then, she soared off with her yo-yo, leaving him to laugh and follow her.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr under miraculousstorytelling


End file.
